


The Fall

by Theidiotluna



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theidiotluna/pseuds/Theidiotluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day that his friend fell stays forever in his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

I watched him fall,   
Degree by degree,  
The sun in his sweet curled hair.   
I held out my hand  
and tried to catch him,   
So that I could keep him there.   
But fall he did  
Right before my eyes,  
Such a thing I had never seen.   
A memory so intense  
That rests deep in my heart  
And Still possessing my dreams   
The theorist  
And the dreamer  
People called us in good nature  
But no one knew  
Where it would lead   
Our hearts intwined in rapture. 

My heart stopped still;  
This can't be happening.   
Are the Gods tricking my mind?  
Before me I see  
My dear love falling  
Let me please catch his arms in mine  
The fall was swift   
Yet so beautiful   
I watched it all in his eyes the while   
He realised this misstep   
Of logic and reason   
And abandoned all with a smile. 

He felt it run   
From toe to head  
A rush of all emotion  
He caught my eye  
I held through tears  
Willing him to feel my devotion   
A nod from my head   
Recognition in his eyes   
For my heart is truly his  
Hearts beating in time  
As the time neared  
To see what true love really is

I watched him fall in love that day  
Abandoning his love of logic for me  
Pythagoras' lips and heart   
joined that of mine  
For all of Atlantis to see

**Author's Note:**

> Little plot twist there


End file.
